Facebook!
by Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir
Summary: The SVU and NCIS gangs on Facebook!
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia Benson: **Alexandra Marie Cabot, if you say one more word, I WILL turn around and punch you!

**Alex Cabot: **WELL IT'S TRUE!

**Nick Amaro: **What's true?

**Olivia Benson:** NOTHING!

**Amanda Rollins:** She's mad about something that Alex said.

**Olivia Benson:** SHUT UP AMANDA!

**Amanda Rollins:** No thanks, I'm good. :)

**Olivia Benson:** Don't get cute. I'm the cute one.

**Alex Cabot:** Just admit that miss him Liv. :)

**Olivia Benson:** Alexandra Marie! I will not admit anything, because I don't miss him!

**Casey Novak:** Yes you do Liv. You have pictures of the two of you plastered all over your apartment.

**Olivia Benson:** Cassandra Emily Novak! Do NOT release any details of my apartment décor! And I only have a few pictures of us, and that's just because he was my partner.

**Dana Lewis: **Don't lie Liv. They're everywhere. LITERALLY.

**Olivia Benson: **Don't caps lock me! They are not everywhere. There's four on the coffee table, three on the wall above the couch, two on my dresser, and one on my nightstand.

**Calvin Benson: **Mom. They're everywhere.

**Olivia Benson:** Is there anyone who ISN'T going to meddle in my business?! Nick is the only one who didn't actually join just to gang up on me and be nosy. But he's still being nosy.

**Nick Amaro:** Come on Liv, I just asked what was going on!

**Olivia Benson:** Exactly! That's being nosy! *growls*

**Alex Cabot: **Liv, don't growl at him just cause you can't take the truth from us.

**Olivia Benson:** You're pushing Alex.

**Alex Cabot:** That's an A.D.A.'s job Liv. :)

**Jo Marlowe:** And she's quite good at it. Alex, you got Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, AND Ryan Gold convicted! They all got life without parole!

**Alex Cabot:** Jo, the trial was ten minutes ago!

**Jo Marlowe:** I know! Alex, you set a record! They couldn't find you, and they couldn't find Casey to fill in for you, and they were going to adjourn until tomorrow, so I filled in for you just for the verdict.

**Alex Cabot:** … *screams in extreme happiness*

**Casey Novak:** Well, everyone knew the woman and loved the woman they murdered.

**Olivia Benson:** Who did they murder? They weren't my case, I had two weeks off when Amanda and Fin were working the case.

**Alex Cabot:** They murdered Cora Mills.

**Olivia Benson:** I hope they fall in a pit and die.

**Alex Cabot:** We had the same reaction Liv. Everyone did. I actually cried when Fin brought me the case.

**Casey Novak:** I did too.

**Jo Marlowe:** Me too.

**Olivia Benson:** :'( I'm crying right now.

**Jenny Shepard:** Liv, we all know you miss him. You're lucky he deleted his Facebook page so he couldn't be traced.

**Olivia Benson:** -_- You're not helping Jen. Is he at work right now?

**Tony Dinozzo:** Yep. He's sitting at the desk next to McGee's.

**Ziva David:** Tony, get out of Olivia's business. This is girl talk, not guy talk.

**Tony Dinozzo: **...

**Jenny Shepard:** The two of you better get back to work before Jethro catches you on here.

**Tony Dinozzo:** He won't know we're on here Director, he doesn't have a Facebook, and McGee always helps him with his computer.

**Jenny Shepard:** He does have a Facebook Dinozzo.

**Tony Dinozzo:** o_O Director say what now?

**Olivia Benson:** Ok, one) that was weird, two) yes Gibbs has a Facebook.

**Tony Dinozzo:** o_O ?

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:** Dinozzo, get off of here and get back to work.

**Olivia Benson:** Guys, I gotta go. The girls have decided to take me out for drinks.

**Jenny Shepard: **Ok. Bye Liv. Ziva, Abby, and I will see you this weekend.

**Olivia Benson:** :) K Jen. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenny Shepard:** At **Olivia Benson**'s house with **Abby Sciuto **and **Ziva David**. My nails are hot pink and purple zebra print! :D

_Olivia Benson, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, and 5 others like this_

**Tony Dinozzo:** o_O Did the director of a federal agency just say that her nails are hot pink and purple zebra print?

**Ziva David:** Yes. Mine are silver and gold leopard print, Abby's are black and blue tiger print, and Liv's are green and orange cheetah print. :)

**Tony Dinozzo:** ...

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:** Jennifer Lauren Shepard...did you seriously paint your nails hot pink and purple zebra print?

**Jenny Shepard:** Actually Olivia painted them for me...AND DON'T USE MY FULL NAME!

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:** Full name or full first name?

**Jenny Shepard:** NEITHER!

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:** Ok! Sorry Jen.

**Alex Cabot: **OMG LIV! JENNY, ABBY, AND ZIVA CAME AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME?

**Olivia Benson:** Sorry Alex. Didn't think about it.

**Alex Cabot:** *growls* I'm coming over right now!

_Casey Novak, Dana Lewis, Amanda Rollins, and 4 others like this_

**Casey Novak:** OMG ME TOO!

**Dana Lewis:** Can we just say all of the girls are coming over?

**Amanda Rollins:** I think that would be a valid and accurate description of what's gonna happen.

**Olivia Benson:** ...what's with the super smarty talk Amanda?

**Amanda Rollins:** *shrugs* I don't know really...

**Fin Tutuola:** Can John and I come too? And Nick?

**Casey Novak:** NOOOO! GIRL'S ONLY!

**Dana Lewis:** Exactly. We're having a girl's night.

**Fin Tutuola:** We can't come see our Washington baby girls?

**Olivia Benson:** You can see them tomorrow. We're going out for drinks, and the guys can come then.

_Fin Tutuola and Nick Amaro like this_

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:** DO NOT SEND ANY OF THEM BACK WITH A HANGOVER! ESPECIALLY JENNY!

**Olivia Benson:** Hey, I'd rather you deal with a hungover Jenny than deal with her myself.

_Tony Dinozzo, Abby Sciuto, Ziva David, and 50 others like this_

**Jenny Shepard:** I am not that bad when I have a hangover!

**Olivia Benson:** Yeah you are Jen. You yell at anyone and anything in sight when you're hungover. Plus you puke...a lot. Anyone who didn't know you would think you were pregnant instead of hungover.

**Jenny Shepard:** OLIVIA!

**Olivia Benson:** :P Love ya!


End file.
